Beating the Heat
by Woody K
Summary: In an effort to relieve their boredom and prevent themselves from getting too hot, Kairi, Naminé and Xion spend the day naked. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Kairi, Naminé and Xion are relaxing on the beach in Destiny Islands, wishing there something to do. Everything had become so peaceful, they were bored out of their minds. They also felt very hot, it was a summer day and their inability to stop sweating profusely was making them smell. Kairi asked, "Anything you girls want to do today?"

Naminé said, "I got nothing."

Xion concurred, "Me neither, but I wish there was some way we could cool off. It's too friggin' hot."

Kairi had an intrigued look, saying, "I can think off one way, but I don't know if you two are willing to do it."

Naminé asked, "What is it?"

"Well, we can take off all of our clothes and walk around naked."

Xion was nervous, "I...don't know about that. I'm desperate, but not that desperate."

Kairi said, "Fine. Do whatever you like. I can't stand the way I stink anymore."

Kairi stripped her clothes and streaked all the way to the beach, shaking her bare bottom to the other girls. As Kairi splashed about in the beach, the others were hesitant, but felt like they would rather shed their clothes than sweat like pigs in them. After some time thinking it over, Naminé and Xion slowly and reluctantly stripped everything just as Kairi got out of the water, pleasing her, "See, it's not so bad. You two look great."

Naminé giggled a little, "Thanks. You too."

Xion smiled, "Well, certainly helps us beat the heat."

They joined Kairi as they went to take a quick dip in the sea. Everything there was even more erotic as the three naked girls were playing with a beach ball in the water. Every time one of them jumped, her tits would go bouncing up and down, all girls of the group had similarly sized enormous natural breasts with big nipples, every time they jumped their breasts escalated almost up to their chins and then dropped down and hit the water. If they were able to get their vaginas wet underwater, they would have masturbated there on the spot.

After some fun skinny dipping, the three girls were doing something that looked like underwater gymnastics, there was nothing special there except one moment when they flipped themselves and the only things above the water were their legs and vaginas. They wished their could see their own vagina in such a clear display with their nicely trimmed pubes, tight pussy lips and each of them having a nice little pink clitoris showing on top.

Kairi, Naminé and Xion decided that they had enough, so they got out. They still could not tell if their vaginas were wet from arousal as they walked, but they were more concerned about attracting quite a few looks. They walked by Sora, who was in a shaded spot and he looked away out of respect, they just laughed and Kairi told him, "No need to hide your eyes."

Sora asked, "What's the whole point of whatever you're doing?"

Naminé said, Just having fun. Also, we need to cool off from the hot weather today."

"That's why I'm just sitting the shade all day."

Xion said, "Well, look for us at the mud pit in case you're interested in getting naked."

"I can assure you, I'm not."

* * *

After about five minutes of walking, they went to the mud pit and submerged themselves until only their heads were visible. They spent some time relaxing, bathing in the mud and even pelting each other some handfuls of mud, coving their faces. They were kissing each other before rising out of the mud, seeing that they were literally and figuratively dirty.

It didn't end there, Kairi threw mud at them again, resulting in more mudslinging between the three, one handful went haywire and hit Riku, who spluttered, "What the fuck?"

Kairi wiped the mud away from his face and said, "Sorry about that."

"Would you explain the reason you're cavorting around without any clothes on?"

Naminé giggled, "Just relieving our boredom."

Xion added, "And preventing ourselves from getting a heat stroke, you should try it."

Riku declined, "I'm good, thanks."

Kairi scoffed, "Your loss."

Once Riku was gone, they stopped at stared at each other for a while. They all had nice legs and juicy butts covered by nothing but mud, their nipples were big, pink and very cute. The three nudies grabbed their own muddy breasts and waved them at each other while laughing and they felt their nipples getting hard again, but they didn't care. Kairi turned around with her back facing Naminé and Xion, then she bent over to fully show off her buttocks, bouncing her butt up and down with her hand on her knees. Her slit was right in their faces, their felt their vaginas drip as Kairi turned around and washed off with a bottle of water she brought with her. Naminé and Xion got a full frontal view of her and they thought to themselves, "Holy shit."

Kairi's vagina was neatly trimmed and almosy completely smooth, but not quite. She had above average sized breasts with large hard nipples and areolas. Naminé and Xion's trimmed pussies were leaking, they just wanted to give Kairi a big hug, kiss her breasts and forcefully stick their faces in the tight pussy hovering just over a meter away from their faces. They were just about to do so, but Kairi stopped them, "Why don't we get cleaned up first?"

* * *

As Kairi stepped into the shower, her two friends followed. Naminé pulled out her shaving gear, soap, brush and razor from the drawer and set them on the counter, then she joined the others in the shower. Under the hot water, they took turns washing, soaping themselves up, a hand occasionally straying to the other's body, caressing a shoulder, their chests and their buttocks.

Kairi finished her shower first and stepped out. Through the fogged glass, Naminé and Xion watched her towel herself off, then take the shaving razor and build up a thick lather of cream. While they showered, they watched Kairi rub the cream into her armpits. With a few practiced strokes, she removed all of the stubble, leaving her underarms bare. As their friend dried herself, Naminé and Xion stepped from the shower. They took their own towel and dried themselves, before wrapping them around their wet hair.

Naminé guided Kairi to sit down on the toilet lid. With Kairi sitting, Naminé lifted her right arm over her head. Kairi started to speak, but Naminé placed a finger on her lips. Then Xion took her shaving brush and began to coat Kairi's armpit with shaving cream. Then, Xion took her razor from beside the sink and slowly ran it up and down Kairi's armpit. In moments, the skin under her arm was bare and Namine's gently toweled away the remaining cream and small hairs, then she let Kairi's right arm fall and repeated the procedure under her left arm.

When Kairi's armpits were both free of hair, Naminé knelt between her on the toilet, gently spread her legs and started kissing Kairi from her knees to her upper thighs. Naminé grabbed the shaving brush and gently but firmly rubbed it on one side of Kairi's crotch, coating the hair in a thick lather. She brought the razor to Kairi, moving slowly and gently, first pushing lightly against her thigh to make the skin tight, then running the razor down the skin between her crotch and thigh. There was a slight catch, but no pain as the razor cleanly removed the hair. Moments later, the other leg was pushed wide and soon, all hair was gone between Kairi's legs and her crotch itself.

Next, Naminé began to slowly run her finger between Kairi's lower lips. Then, she gently grabbed one of them and pulled the skin taught. Naminé ran the razor along the stretched skin, leaving it bare and smooth, her finger again began to rub between her cunt lips, then the wet, sensitive bud at the top of her cleft. Kairi moaned and bucked her hips against her hand, trying to prolong the contact. Xion tapped her shoulder, saying, "Please do not move, we don't want to cut you."

With a struggle, Kairi stopped moving. When she was still again, Naminé took the shaving brush and applied more thick cream to the other side of Kairi's crotch. She pulled her lip taught again and quickly stripped away the hair. Her left hand returned between Kairi's legs, slowly sliding in and out, the razor and other hand going to the remaining tuft of hair atop Kairi's crotch. Naminé's finger was a teasing penetration as it curled inside of Kairi, the razor taking the last of the hair from her crotch. When she was done, Naminé set down the razor and picked up the towel. She continued to finger Kairi as she used the towel to wipe away any left over shaving cream. When Kairi was clean, Naminé leaned in and gave her a kiss on her now bare mound.

Kairi grabbed her friend by the back of the head and push her face harder against her crotch as she stood, Xion got behind Kair and gave her a deep kiss to the back of her neck, groping her rear cheeks with both hands. Feeling Namine and Xion touch her bare, sensitive skin as well as the firm wet warmth of Naminé tongue in an unexpected place made Kairi gasp as she orgasmed.

Naminé and Xion lifted her arms and legs and carried her to bed, Kairi giggled, "Maybe if tomorrow isn't cooler, we'll still keep our clothes off."

Xion said, "Should we go back and get them?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was at the mud pit, completely nude, asking, "Kairi? Naminé? Xion? Am I too late?"


End file.
